naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Teikko Yura
Teikko Yura (ていっこ ゆら, Yura Teikko) is a member of Akiko's Yura clan, and the only daughter of Hirano and Jiyalan Yura. Background Early Life Teikko spent most of her childhood with her friend Raizo Taira. Going out with him were the only real times she left her house. She preferred to stay inside and play with toys, rather than go out with the other kids. When enrolled at the academy in Akiko, she was at first failing, and was on her way to being kicked out. It was only through the help and encouragement of Raizo did she pick herself up and push through. At some unknown time, Raizo introduced Teikko to Yasuro, who she developed a friendship with sometime after. This makes her one of the first people to befriend Yasuro. Despite being from the Yura clan, Teikko, unlike some other Yura clan members, never felt like she had gained anything special from her heritage, and as such didn't act stuck up like some of her fellows. Personality Teikko has always been a lazy person, even from a young age. It was one of the main reasons why she never really went out with the others when she was younger; she simply couldn't be bothered. Her friends usually describe her as the type of person who would run out of breathe running for ten seconds, but would be unstoppable running to get food. Being quite tardy, Teikko is normally late, and is often the last to arrive out of everyone, coming running at the last second. She has been shown to only be interested in a few things: Lazing about, food, attractive guys, and her friends. Despite her interests, she is what could be described as a 'tsundere', someone who blatantly denies when they have feelings for someone, going so far as to be physically violent with them to show they don't like them, even when they really do. She's easy to fluster, and has shown to sometimes be quite clueless, even being dazed by some situations. Appearance Sharing the same height as the Fourth Mizukage, Teikko has a rather child-like appearance. She is a short, fair skinned girl, and as is custom with Yura clan members, she has long, light purple hair which is sometimes quite messy. She wears an open black, long collared coat over a dark purple shirt. This is accompanied by black pants that go down just below the knees and black ninja sandals. Her Akiko forehead protector is lazily tied together, turned completely to the side and loosely hangs around her head. Abilities As a Yura clan member, Teikko is skilled in the arts of kenjutsu, possibly being able to fight better with a sword over jutsus. She still prefers using jutsus, however. Part II New Era Trivia * Because of her forehead protector being so loosely tied together, it often goes flying off her head in battles * She has feelings for her childhood friend, Raizo, although she would never admit it * As shown in her meeting with everyone from Sora, Teikko sweats easily, and is quite self-conscious about being out of shape Quotes